Dr. Frog
Dr. Frog used to be a jornalisum teacher ("Baldwin the Super Fish") but then started teaching woodshop since everyone hated his jornalisum course ("Two Clams in Love"). Since he is a frog/amphibian, and not a fish, he needs to take a breath every minute or so, and when he needs to breathe, he goes into a gasping fit, then zips up to a piece of driftwood above the tank, takes a breath, and swims back into a tank. Personality He is quite optimistic and funny. He is cheery and bright to his students, and he even gave Bea an A+ for journalism, but he runs a hard class and gives assignments that needs proof and is due in two days ("Baldwin the Super Fish"). Later he started a wood shop class in which he isn't very helpful to his students not knowing how to use tools or basic safety ("Two Clams in Love"). Personal life He admits he runs a hard class, and that Bea is the only one who is in it (one known assignment is one where the student has to come up with the most total tubular report in two days and has to have pictures to prove it). His catchphrase is probably "What?!?". Though he might not have good eyesight, since on one of Bea's pictures he did not see the crane helping Mr. Baldwin 'lift' a car and said no way! ("Baldwin the Super Fish"). He is shown to like Bea, saying hi to her, but he got sucked in a pipe ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). Dr. Frog also teaches poetry. After Esmargot read her poem about bunnies, Dr. Frog said bunnies are "totally radical" and says her poem is amazing. After Oscar read his dark poem and left, Dr. Frog called Albert Glass to be next ("The Dark Side Of The Fish"). He said that he stopped teaching jornalisum and started teaching woodshop. Finberley came up to him and asked him how to use a machine, then Dr. Frog said he couldn't answer the question and called her a little boy. He then held up a box of goggles and threw them at people, which a pair of goggles hit Headphone Joe's eyes ("Two Clams in Love"). Physical Appearance He is a light green frog with an orange and yellow blotted tie and incredibly long extensible arms and legs. He doesn't need a water suit while he's out of the water. Relationships Bea Goldfishberg Dr. Frog has a good relationship with Bea, partly because she is the only student in his class ("Baldwin the Super Fish"). He said hi to Bea, but got sucked in a pipe, along with Milo saying even the teachers (Dr. Frog) likes her ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). Background Information *His only student is Bea because he runs a hard class (in which Bea did not know). *He is voiced by Kevin McDonald, who is well-known as the voice of Peakly from Lilo & Stitch and Waffle from Catscratch. Appearances *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"The Dark Side Of The Fish" *"Two Clams in Love"